Dans quel galère je me suis fourré ?
by Ryoma sama
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une nuit de débauche en plus avec un autre inconnu. Non, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait lui arriver.


« **Je t'interdis de partir, m'entends-tu ? Cette discussion n'est pas terminée !** »

« Oh contraire, je n'ai rien à vous dire, sur ce, bonsoir » Je quitte la pièce, claque la porte et entends mon _chère_ père crié mon nom et m'ordonner de revenir. Je prends ma veste sur le porte manteau et l'enfile en vérifiant que les clés de mon scooter soient bien dans une de mes poches.

« **Tu sors** ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que ma mère est juste derrière moi. Je ne lui réponds pas mais elle ne proteste point sachant que ça ne servira à rien de m'empêcher de sortir. Je ferme la porte sans ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil à ma mère. Je sais déjà qu'elle est en train de pleurer silencieusement, s'inquiétant pour moi et se demandant quoi faire. Les remords me prennent. Un instant je suis tenté de retourné sur mes pas, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler comme elle le faisait auparavant quand je n'étais qu'un enfant pris au piège dans des cauchemardas.

Finalement, mon côté rebelle reprend le dessus, et j'enfourche mon scooter avant de démarrer. Je ne porte de casque ce qui me permet de ressentir pleinement le vent contre mon visage et mes cheveux blonds voler dans tout les sens. Je sais que si un policier m'aperçoit je serais arrêté mais en ce moment même, le ciel pourrait nous tomber sur la tête que cela ne me ferait rien. Je m'arrête enfin quand je remarque que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'essence.

Je m'aperçois que je me suis arrêté juste devant un parc. Les souvenirs m'envahissent et je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir nostalgique en voyant le vieux toboggan sur lequel je glissais étant petit. Je me rappel soudain un vieux souvenir de moi et mon père qui me poussait sur une balançoire. Cela devait surement être la dernière fois qu'on avait passé du temps ensemble puisque je n'aie d'autre souvenir de nous ainsi.

Mon père. Président d'une grande société international et héritier d'une famille autrefois faisant partie de la noblesse, mariée à une femme belle et dévoué et ayant un fils merveilleux, intelligent et poli. Voici ce que tout le monde voit dans notre famille, mais la vérité se trouve derrière ce masque de perfection. Mon père est pour moi un parfait inconnu, c'est à peine si je le vois, les moments ou nous avions mangés en famille se compte sur les doigts. Ma mère a complètement perdu cette fraîcheur et cette joie qui faisait autrefois sa beauté. Elle essaye de faire comme si tout était normal mais elle aussi au font d'elle que nous ne sommes pas une vrai famille. Et puis il y a moi, Draco Malfoy, hérité de la fortune de mon père, intelligent, froid, calculateur, beau et surtout têtu.

Mon père a beau se démener, il ne réussira jamais à me persuader de reprendre le flambeau dans l'entreprise familial et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il a essayé. Je m'assois sur le vieux toboggan qui autrefois avait du être rouge carmin. La nuit est tombée. Je sors mon portable m'aperçois sans aucune surprise que ma mère a essayé désespérément de me contacter. Je le range. Des frissons me parcourent le corps et je sens mes orteils s'engourdirent ainsi que mes doigts. Je souffle sur mes mains et la bouffé d'air chaud les réchauffe un instant mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de greloter de froid.

Je n'en peux plus et décide de rentrer chez moi me préparent déjà à la froideur habituel du manoir dans lequel je vis. Je passe devant une boite de nuit et ne voulant pas rentrer immédiatement, je décide d'y rester cette nuit. Je pose mon bébé dans un endroit bien caché afin qu'on ne la vole pas puis me dirige vers l'entrée. Je fais la queue comme tout le monde le videur m'inspecte et ne voyant rien de suspect m'autorise à rentrer ce que je me précipite de faire. La chaleur soudaine me frappe. Une foule de personne danse, l'alcool est partout présent et les mecs matent les stripteaseuses en train de faire leur show sur de barres. Une boîte de nuit normal quoi...

Je m'assois au bar et le barman me demande ce que je veux. Je commande une vodka et trente secondes plus tard je suis en train de la vider cul sec. L'alcool brule ma gorge me faisant un bien fou. Des cris m'interpellent. J'essaye de voir qui m'appelle et souri en voyant que mes meilleurs amis sont là. Blaise avec son petit ami Théo s'assoient à côté de moi.

« **Alors, je croyais que tu pouvais pas sortir ce soir ?** » me demande Théo. Que dois-je leur dire? Que je me suis encore engueuler avec mon père ou dois-je leur servir un beau mensonge qu'ils ne croiront pas de toute manière ? Finalement c'est Blaise qui me sauve.

« **Oh et puis laisse le tranquille, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit la, non ?** » Autant des fois mon crétin de meilleur ami peut être chiant mais des dois son imbécilité me sauve la vie.

« **Mouai... **» Théo n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu mais semble comprendre que c'est délicat et ne me pose plus de questions. Me sentant de nouveau de bonne humeur j'offre une tournée. L'alcool me monte à la tête. Je ne suis pas encore bourré mais ma vue se fait un peu vague.

A ma grande surprise, un beau brun m'accoste et filtre avec moi de façon pas très fine. Je le regarde de haut en bas et calcule ses chances de finir la nuit avec moi. Il a les cheveux bruns en crête, de yeux marron clairs, une mâchoire carré, un nez un peu convexe mais un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres que me plait assez. Il a l'air assez musclé et pourrait être un bon partenaire pour une nuit.

Mon homosexualité. Voici une autre chose qui ne plaît pas à mon père. Non, il n'est pas homophobe. Il est plutôt du genre je m'en fiche tant que ca ne s'approche pas de moi. Vous imaginez la crise qu'il a eue quand il a eu la confirmation de ma propre bouche tout à l'heure que j'étais gay. Pourquoi on n'a jamais d'appareil photo avec sois quand on en a le plus besoin ?

C'est la que je le remarque. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Il domine la piste, dansant au rythme de la musique si sensuellement. Tout les regards sont rivés sur lui mais lui semble ne pas s'en rendre compte.

J'arrête d'écouter mon prétendant de cette nuit qui se vexe et part sans plus de cérémonie à la recherche d'une proie plus intéressé. Théo et Blaise sont partis. Sûrement en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques dans un coin sombre. Je m'approche de ma cible et commence à danser contre elle, je me colle contre son dos et laisse ses cheveux noirs me chatouillé le cou. Il ouvre les yeux et je fus éblouie par de si beaux yeux verts. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle nuance de couleur existait. Il se colle contre moi et ses fesse bien rebondis se mettent en contacte avec mon début d'érection à travers nos vêtements. Il semble remarquer l'effet qu'il a sur moi et ne se gêne pas pour se frotter contre moi et moi je bande comme un âne.

Il se retourne et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je comprends enfin son geste en écoutent la musique et en m'apercevant que c'est un slow. Je place mes mains sur hanches avant de les mettre petit à petit sur ses fesses. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux disent tout pour lui. Il en a envie et moi aussi. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres rouges cerise ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« **Je m'appel Harry et toi ?** »

« **Draco... Draco Malfoy... **»

Je le teste. Va –t- il faire comme tous les autres s'excuser de son effronterie et partir en courant. Mais non. Lui, sourit.

« **Eh bien... Mr. Malfoy, j'ai vraiment envie de vous.** »

Je n'en peux plus. Je prends ses cuisses entre mes deux mains et les met autour de ma taille et Harry s'attache à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nos érections se frottent nous arrachant à chacun un petit gémissement.

Je le porte jusqu'une chambre privé de la boite et dès la porte fermée, je le plaque contre celle-ci et pose mes lèvres sur celles de mon futur amant. Je mordille gentiment sa lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès de son antre qu'il m'accorde. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de chercher sa langue pour commencer un ballet de langues. Cette sensation est si bonne et le goût de sa bouche est si bon. Contrairement aux autres personnes que j'avais déjà embrassées il n'a aucun goût de menthe que je déteste mais plutôt un goût de pomme tout à fait délicieux.

C'est essoufflé que nous nous séparons les yeux plein de désir. Sans entendre je me lance contre son cou. Je passe ma langue sur son cou et je le sens frissonner. Je commence à sucer sa peau laissant une belle marque rouge. Voulant changer de position, je le pose doucement, presque tendrement sur le lit. Je lui enlèvement précipitamment son tee short blanc. Sa peau légèrement bronzé et ses tétons roses semblent m'appeler. Je m'approche de son torse et lèche au milieu de ses deux picturaux. Puis, j'en prends un dans ma bouche le faisant gémir. Alors que j'en torture un de ma bouche en le mordillant et le suçant, l'autre se fait pincer par une de mes mains, et tout ça sous ses gémissements.

Je descends ensuite laissant derrière moi une traînée de salive, j'arrive à son nombril et m'amuse à passer ma langue dedans mimant l'acte sexuel. Je relève mon visage fier de toutes ses traces que j'ai laissé sur lui. Puis soudain il me pousse sur le dos et se met à califourchon sur mes hanches frottant une fois de plus nos deux pénis durs.

« **Maintenant, c'est à ton tour...** » Murmure –t-il avant d'enlever ma chemise. Je le vois me regarder avec désir et cela ne fait que me rendre plus dur que je ne le suis.

Il commence à mordiller mes tétons et de petits gémisses traverse malgré moi, la barrière de mes lèvres. Puis il s'attaque à ma ceinture qu'il enleva en deux trois mouvements. Il ouvrit ma braguette et passa sa main directement dans mon caleçon saisissant ma virilité. Je gémis fortement. Il sourit d'un air narquois. Il retire sa main et je soupire. Il m'enlève mon pantalon et je l'aide en soulevant me jambes.

Une fois en caleçon, il pose sa main sur ma queue à travers le tissu et commence à me masturber. Il enlève mon caleçon et admire ma virilité droite. Il l'a lèche me faisant gémir puis la prend directement en bouche. Je cris de plaisir. Non, je hurle. C'est si bon de sentir cet étau autour de mon pénis, ses dents qui mordillent la tête...

Puis soudain, je n'en peux plus, et un peu brutalement je tire sur ces cheveux le faisant lâcher sa « sucette » et le pousse sur le dos avant de reprendre ma place initiale entre ses jambes. Son pantalon me gêne et je l'enlève aussi rapidement que possible. Et quel surprise quand je m'aperçois qu'il ne porte pas de boxer !

Il se relève de ses avants bras et me murmure sensuellement à l'oreille :

« **Prend moi** »

Je frémis d''impatiente et alors que je préparais un de mes doigts avec de la salive, il pose sa main sur la mienne.

« **Prend moi sans aucune préparation** »

Je le regarde me demandant si je ne suis pas en train de coucher avec un sado-maso.

« **Et** **non, je ne suis pas un sado-maso ! Tu l'as dit à haute voix, pour l'information.** »

« **Désolé...Tu es sûr ? Ca va vraiment te faire mal.** »

Il hoche de la tête. Je prends ma virilité en main et la positionne à l'entrée de son intimité. Je cherche son regard et peux lire dans ses yeux toute son excitation. Je plonge doucement dans ces chairs et soupire de plaisir quand mon pénis écarte orgueilleusement son anneau de chair. Je commence à pousser et je le vois trembler de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Je gémis quand je sens toute cette chaleur se serrer autour de moi. Et puis, d'un coup, je m'enfonce touchant sa prostate.

Il hurle de plaisir mais j'attends quelque peu sachant qu'il doit encore avoir mal. Après quelques instants qui semblaient pour moi une éternité il me demande de bouger. Je commence à faire de doux va et vient faisant attention à ce qu'il n'est pas mal puis j'y vais plus franchement. Mes coup de rein sont lent mais fort touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Il me supplie. Il me supplie d'accélérer mais je le fait patienter, adorant ses supplications. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, j'accélère le rythme ne le lui laissant point de répit. Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il jouit hurlant de toutes ces forces mon prénom se serrant encore plus autour de moi me faisant jouir au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Je me retire essoufflé avec un sourire satisfait.

« **C'était...** » il essaye de trouver un mot décrivant parfaitement ce que nous avons ressentis mais je crains qu'il n'y en ai pas. Je finis donc involontairement sa phrase.

« **Ouhaaaaaa.** »

Il se relève à l'aide de ses avant bras et commence à s'habiller sans plus attendre.

« **Merci** »

Il ferme la porte sans autre mot me laissant seul dans ce grand lit. Je frissonne, la température ayant soudainement baissé de plusieurs degrés. Je finis moi aussi par m'habiller sans plus de cérémonie et laisse les draps tachés de sperme, de sang et de salive derrière moi. Je descends doucement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et essaye d'arranger au mieux ma coiffure et mes vêtements.

Je retourne au bar mais Théo et Blaise ne sont toujours pas revenus. Tant pis. Je cherche mon verre mais me rappel que j'ai quand même passé plus de deux heures dans cette chambre et mon verre a déjà du se faire laver. Je reprends la veste en cuir que j'avais inconsciemment laissé sur un des tabourets et soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'on ne l'a pas volé et que toutes mes affaires sont bien à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas pu prévoir qu'une simple autre nuit de débauche allait si radicalement changer ma vie.

_Bonjour. Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site et j'ai été conseillé par une amie. J'ai pendant une semaine dévoré pleins de fanfic mais n'est toujours pas pu les mettre en favoris et suite à ce laps temps, écrivant déjà des histoires pour mon collège ou elles étaient déjà publié, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire. Je suis inexpérimenté et à vrai dire je n'ai pas tout à fait l'âge requis pour être inscrit sur ce site... Bref, je ne suis pas la pour parler de moi mais pour vous demander de commenter ceci pour me donner votre avis afin que je puisse savoir si je dois continuer ce 1__er__ chapitre ou me taire à tout jamais jugeant que ce n'est pas bon et que j'ai encore à travailler pour pouvoir satisfaire les lecteurs de ce site. J'avoue que le Lemon n'est pas super mais n'ayant découvert le yaoi depuis très peu de temps, je suis encore un peu gêné et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis complètement inexpérimenté._

_Je ne suis pas une fille qui vous haïra parce que vous lisez ça sans ne laisser aucuns commentaires car j'estime qu'un bon écrivain ne devrait rien demander en retour. Bon, je vais arrêter de vous importuner surtout si je vous embête._

_A une prochaine fois peut-être._


End file.
